


I've Always Adored Your Smile, I've Just Never Told You Why

by BunnyBish101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kenhina brainrot, Kenma and Kuroo are besties for a REASON, Kissing, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Like what even?, M/M, Theyre just so cute?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Visiting each other is just so CUTE, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBish101/pseuds/BunnyBish101
Summary: Kenmawasn'tnervous, no matter what Kuroo was trying to imply.He resolutely ignored his best friend's teasing, instead focusing on his game.But it was hard to do so when all he could think of wasShouyoucoming to visit him.It wasn't a big deal. No, definitely not. He would befine.As it turns out, it wasmore than fine.
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Kozume Kenma, Haiba Lev & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: End Of Winter Competition 2021





	I've Always Adored Your Smile, I've Just Never Told You Why

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _Always/Never_
> 
> I love the Kenhina dynamics and I wish I could've explored them more but Iust abide by the wc rules of the server event this is for.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy, I'll definitely be writing more for these two in the future!

Kenma  _ wasn't _ nervous, no matter what Kuroo was trying to imply. 

He resolutely ignored his best friend's teasing, instead focusing on his game. He got through two-thirds of the level before he died this time, immensely better than the last try. It wasn't because last time, Kuroo had been reading out texts he had received from Shouyou.

Always some chaotic sort of ramble about beating Nekoma in a game… Kenma's lips unwillingly twitched.

Kenma realised he had just been blankly staring at the screen of his video game when Kuroo pointed it out.

"Thinking about Shouyou  _ again _ , hmm? Time!" he called out loudly. Kenma startled, looking up at the dark haired boy towering over him. "How was that?" he asked someone off to the side.

"Forty seconds," Lev replied from the side. Kenma could faintly hear Yaku berating Lev for skipping out on practice time for his receives and he also smirked.

"Kenma _ , _ that's  _ got _ to be a record," Kuroo remarked, chuckling.

"I don't know what you're even talking about, Kuroo. I don't see why you'd care about my record in  _ anything _ \- except maybe Flappy Bird."

"You  _ cheated _ !" Kuroo shouted, pointing a finger at him and looking to Yaku for support. 

Yaku just raised a brow, unimpressed. "I don't think you can cheat at Flappy Bird, Kuroo. I think you're just bitter."

Kuroo huffed out a breath before grinning down at him again.

"Well, you can't deny this. You're nervous because Hinata's going to your house with you after practice." He leaned over where Kenma was sitting, trying to peek a glimpse of the game Kenma was playing. It wasn't the game from before; this one required little to no effort, since he had already finished it multiple times.

"I'm never nervous."

"Kenma, you're literally playing your ' _ I'm freaking out, but it's fine and I'll pretend I'm not nervous _ ' game. Honestly, you act like I'm not your best friend." Kuroo rolled his eyes at Kenma.

"Shouyou doesn't make me nervous, Kuroo," he said, in a voice that implied Kuroo was stupid for even thinking that.

"Of course he doesn't, Kenma... just the thought of him. Also, first name basis already, huh?" 

Kenma scowled, meeting the hazel eyes of Kuroo in a quiet glare off. He glanced away first, muttering, "Shouyou insisted. Plus, that's  _ normal  _ for friends."

Kuroo's expression softened slightly and he nodded. "Yeah, with  _ close _ friends."

Kenma shrugged. "We're close."

Kuroo threw his arms into the air, shaking his head at his friend's hopelessness. 

A timid knock rang through the gym and Kenma was shoving his Game Boy into his pocket before he realised it. He froze when Kuroo stared at him, his entire demeanour radiating smugness.

Kenma glared at him before being tackled into a hug by a ball of sunshine.

"Kenma!" Shouyou shrieked, right into his ear, which made Kenma wince. He completely forgot about his poor eardrums when Shouyou buried his face into Kenma's neck, breath hot against the cool skin there. Kenma couldn't resist laying his head on Shouyou's head, relaxing into the hug. He breathed the other in, the sweet hint of lemons and wind. Fresh and clean.

"Shouyou," he said quietly. Shouyou raised his head from Kenma's shoulder- Kenma regretted speaking so soon, he was enjoying that- and beamed. 

It was startling, the way Shouyou shined so brightly, so effortlessly. Kenma wasn't jealous in the slightest. It was rather nice to shamelessly bask in the energy the boy infected others with… he couldn't imagine how drained he'd be if he was like that.

"Are you finishing up practice , or are you all done for the day?"

Kenma opened his mouth to speak, words lodging in his throat when he witnessed the sun lighting up those hazel eyes, the colour becoming a beautiful amber, like whiskey.

Kuroo came to his rescue. "Hey Chibi-chan, where's  _ my _ greeting? But, nah, he's all yours. We're done for the day. I won't subject Kenma to cleaning up today either, it's a special occasion." He winked at them both.

Kenma groaned while Shouyou's face flashed with confusion. "What's the special occasion?" he asked, clueless as ever.

Kuroo opened his mouth to respond, a wicked grin curled across his face. Before he could get so much as a word out, Kenma stepped in, hands on Shouyou's back, maneuvering him out the door. "Nothing, it's nothing! Just Kuroo being an idiot."

"Ok." Shouyou accepted his response easily, turning his head over his shoulder to smile at Kenma, almost shyly. "Could we get some ice-cream before we go to your house? I've been craving some all day," he admitted.

"Of course," Kenma replied, watching in awe as Shouyou's face lit up. His wrist burned when Shouyou grabbed it, pulling him along, rambling about his day.

Kenma emitted hums and small comments when needed,  _ anything _ to keep Shouyou talking, to keep him looking at Kenma like that; little side-glances to make sure he was still listening, longer ones where Shouyou's eyes roamed his features, oftentimes lingering on his lips.

Those lingering looks made Kenma's heart  _ race _ . It had to be unhealthy. 

He really hated admitting it, but he was infatuated with Shouyou. With everything he did and said, with the way he kept improving, always reaching higher, catching up to everyone around him. He awed Kenma, interested him more than words could even explain. And that was saying something coming from Kenma. 

"-enma. Kenma? Kenma!" 

Shouyou's voice finally registered through the zone Kenma's mind had gone into- thinking about the boy currently staring at him in curiosity.

"Hey, where'd you go? Got lost in your head? Aha, I do that too. And Kageyama always gives out like 'Boke, Hinata, pay attention!'. Usually throws a volleyball at me for good measure, too, but it never hurts. That's how I know he doesn't mean it."

Kenma listened attentively to Shouyou ramble about Kageyama and nodded, chuckling as his mind conjured an image of Shouyou getting hit in the back of his head by a volleyball. 

He looked over to Shouyou, wondering why he'd gone silent. 

Wide hazel eyes peered up at him from dark lashes, coffee-coloured freckles doting the boy's cheekbones. A ginger curl fell over the side of one eye and Kenma had the strong urge to tuck it behind Shouyou's ear… so he did.

His mind frantically tried to think of something to say, maybe ask why Shouyou was looking at him so intensely. He could let out an undignified squeak when Shouyou whispered, "Kenma… can I kiss you?" He nodded, breath caught in his throat.

Hinata leaned up on his tippy toes, which Kenma noted so he could tease the boy later- eyes fluttered closed when he was about to kiss him. Kenma closed his own just as Shouyou brushed his lips against Kenma's- a  _ whisper _ of a kiss.

Kenma's hand slid into Shouyou's soft curls, tugging softly, pressing his lips more insistently against Shouyou's. 

He felt Shouyou smile against his lips and couldn't help but think, 'I can't wait to tell him how much I've always adored that smile'.

But for now he stood, in the middle of the street, kissing his Shouyou… his adorable ball of sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
